the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Niossa (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Niossa's heart was judged to be the kindest, most caring, most loving heart of all of the gods. At the age of nine she was Crowned the goddess of love and relationships, the same year Muerto was Crowned as well. She was only nine years old when she developed her first ever crush, the newly Crowned god of death, the most hated and unloved of all the gods, Dios de Muerto. She never understood why no one was nice to him. Eventually she found the reason, and it was never his fault. It's her mission to repair is name and his reputation. He deserves to be happy. She looks down upon mortals, even though she loves them. She thinks they're adorable, but clueless, and in need of guidance. She likes to play match maker with them and often scolds them for knowing nothing about love. She has special love arrows she hits mortals with, but unlike the common belief, they do not make mortals fall in love with whoever they see next, rather it makes them find a person nearby who shares many of the same interests as them. Niossa does not believe in love at first sight, or soul mates. In Sornieth, she thinks that dragons are just as stupid when it comes to love. She's trying to help the dragons of Clan Ton Theon with their relationship problems. Empathize on trying. Niossa hates her pearl. It's useless to her and a dead weight. She only carries it so that other pearlcatchers don't have heart attacks or faint. It's happened before. She likes Sornieth, but would rather be back home in her palace, playing with the lives of mortals. Personality She believes everyone has the right to be happy, and to be happy she believes you must love someone and that someone must love you back. It doesn't matter if it's a boyfriend, girlfriend, friend, family member, even a pet. The type of love doesn't matter, as long as it is pure and kind. What she hates is those who let love become a poison. Those type of people sicken her. It's all too easy for love to become impure, and those who let it are a danger to the world. It's Niossa's job to destroy these abusers. She enjoys taking away everything they love. She laughs as they break down in the middle of nowhere, tears streaking down their faces as they're left with nothing, starving alone in the world and ready to die. Because that's just them getting what they deserve to Niossa, and she feels no remorse for them. She does not kill, but she is a master of manipulation and blackmail. Relationships Muerto: Her boyfriend. She wants to help him be happy and thrive. Eumoirous: Her older brother. She enjoys annoying and teasing him. Reflection: Her mother. Oxytocin: Her other mother. Naperone: She hates him. He has blackmailed her several times and has kept Oxytocin hostage for several years to control Niossa's actions and to prevent her from attacking his kingdom. Camaraderie: Her Guardian. She has a strained relationship with him. She used to be close, but her disapproved her relationship with Muerto. In a fit of anger Niossa abandoned him. Recently they have been reunited and both of them have apologized for their past actions and made up. Trivia * Her theme song is Come With me by Echosmith * She is biromantic ace Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Pearlcatcher Category:Female Category:Counsellor Category:Deity